


let yourself go wild

by blackkat



Series: Star Wars Smut [18]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Bondage, Cock Rings, F/M, PWP, Sex Toys, Teasing, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:20:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27157195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkat/pseuds/blackkat
Summary: “Still comfortable?” Fay asks, and she isn't smirking, but. Something close, maybe.
Relationships: Fay/Jango Fett
Series: Star Wars Smut [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1675714
Comments: 7
Kudos: 256





	let yourself go wild

“Still comfortable?” Fay asks, and she isn't _smirking_ , but. Something close, maybe.

Jango groans, jerking at the tie lashing his wrist to the bedframe like he isn't hard and dripping against his own stomach. Like Fay can't _feel_ the thorny desire sunk deep into his veins, bubbling hot enough to steal her breath.

“Karking hell, do you ever stop _talking_?” he hisses, and Fay laughs at him. She swings a leg over his, straddling his thighs, and leans forward, laying an open-mouthed kiss against the hard muscle of his chest. Her hair slides down over him, dragging across his skin, and Jango shivers, clenching his jaw like he’s trying not to show any reaction. It would likely work better on someone who can't feel the way his nerves prickle, and Fay smiles stroking slow, gentle fingers across his sides as she slides down a little. His leg jerks, but his feet are tied as well, and he has no leverage. Fay learned from the last time they did this, and riding his thigh until she comes isn't a _bad_ thing, but she has other plans for tonight.

“You want me to stop talking?” she asks, slyly amused, and deliberately drags her long hair over his cock as she kisses his hip. Jango twitches, groans, and Fay chuckles, slides back a little further, and settles down, curled over his thighs and watching him. His mind flickers to an image of a hunting cat as he stares down at her, and Fay smiles, pleased by the comparison. She strokes the backs of her fingers lightly over his cock, then leans forward to kiss his stomach, deliberately letting his shaft slide between her breasts.

“ _Kriff_ ,” Jango gets out, head slamming back against the pillows as his eyes snap shut, and Fay laughs. She lays her kiss against scarred skin, ignoring Jango as he rolls his hips and tries to rut against her. Easy enough to push up, to stroke her fingertips across the planes of his hips while still keeping them far from his cock, and Jango swears again, hands fisting uselessly as he wrenches at the ropes. Fay watches, pleased, as muscles bunch and twist, as Jango _fights_ , and he’s still not telling her to stop.

“Don’t you wish you could touch me?” Fay asks, teasing, and tightens her legs alongside his hips, pushes up. Braces herself, one hand on Jango's chest, and slides her fingers into herself with a soft, breathy sound. Two isn't enough; she’s still wet from earlier, making Jango watch as she used her favorite toy on herself while she sat in his lap. Just the memory, Jango tied to the chair and straining, makes her moan, and she presses her thumb to her clit, rocks against the press.

“Yes,” Jango grits out, and he wrenches at the ropes again. Twists, pulls, strains, and then finally slumps back, breathing hard. His cock is almost purple, the silver ring around it all too obvious, and Fay curls her fingers into his skin, checks that he hasn’t damaged himself, and then leans forward to kiss him gently. Jango tries to make it fierce, tries to bite at her lips, make her deepen it, but Fay keeps it a tease as she draws her fingers out, slides them back in. sighs against his lips, perfectly pleased, and laughs as Jango makes a sound of desperate frustration, low and pleading.

“Fay,” he says, hands clenching into fists as he strains up against her. “Fay, kriffing _fuck me_ —”

Fay settles against the head of his cock, and he’s big. Thick and hot and just long enough as he slides into her, so hard he’s like steel. Jango groans, low and rumbling, and shudders all over, and Fay sinks all the way down and then sits there for a moment, breathing hard as she adjusts. She’s sensitive, and he’s almost too much, but she rolls her hips carefully, not lifting off. Just rocking on his shaft, feeling the pulse of it against nerves that have already been worked over once. With a moan, she presses her fingers to her clit, then leans back, catching herself on his thighs and lifting up. The drag of his cock leaving her makes her gasp, and she rolls her hips back down, taking him to the hilt again.

“Want you,” Jango groans, and he strains against the ropes again, muscles bunching under her hands, between her thighs. “Fay, _Fay_ —”

“I've only come once,” Fay reminds him breathlessly, and slides up again, rocking herself down harder this time. The angle is perfect, and she moans, tips her head back. Tries to follow that thread, and finally manages, “It’s not punishment if I let you come right away.”

Jango's moan is half despair, half anticipation, and Fay laughs. She fucks herself on his cock with quick strokes, chasing her next orgasm without care.

Jango promised her at least four more of her own, after all. If she’s really feeling benevolent, though, she might let him come as well after number three.


End file.
